Breakdown
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Thirteen years old, lost my father. Sixteen found my soon-to-be boyfriend who was seven years older than me at the age of twenty three. Of course I just happen to have an older brother who's the 'father' in my life to not let me see him. Perfect, huh?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: This is just something to get me through Easter :P Enjoy :D :D (and the majority of the time this fic is set in 2001 moving onward) (&& sorry if this chapter seems short, this is just the beginning)**_

_February 18, 2001 *Shea's POV*_

"Excited about today sweetie?" Asked my mother Theresa.

What she was referring to was me, at thirteen years old was at my first ever Daytona 500—a race that I wanted to see since I was able to sit on the couch and watch the television in general. I'd always asked my father to let me go but he didn't want to have me go till at least I was around maybe 15-16 years old, but as a Christmas present, he got me tickets for it and I was so freaking happy.

Wanna know who I am exactly? My name is Shea Earnhardt, and the 'dad' that I've stated is none other than 'The Intimidator' Dale Earnhardt—and I couldn't be more prouder to have a father like him, and yeah, that would mean that my brother would be Dale Earnhardt Jr., and he's a brother that I would be proud to have.

"Yeah," I said with pep in my voice. "I can't thank you guys enough for this,"

"It's nothing Shea," Theresa said. "You wanted to go to a Daytona 500 race for a long time, and me and your father gave it to you," She added.

"I know, but thanks anyways," I said with a smile on my face. I looked down at my outfit, which consisted of a black 3 t-shirt, Chor Purple and White Piping Pants and black flats and just couldn't get over that I'm actually here at the biggest event in NASCAR history.

"The race is starting, wanna wish Dale and your father good luck?" Theresa offered.

"Sure," I said as we walked onto pit road and saw the drivers getting into their cars about to start racing when me and Theresa walked over to Jr.'s #8 car and I leaned into the window. "Good luck Dale, love you," I said.

"Thanks Shea, love you too sis," Dale said as me and him hugged then I got out of the car myself then me and Theresa walked over to my Dad's car. "Good luck Daddy," I said. Hey, even though I'm thirteen, I still call my Dad Daddy. "I hope you win out there,"

"Thanks Shea sweetie," Dale said.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and I love you too sweetie," Dale said as he kissed me on the forehead before putting his helmet on and I leaned out of the car and walked with Theresa for where we're going to be sitting for 500 laps. Who knew that the very last lap of the race would be the one that would be permanently stuck to my head for the rest of my life?

_**FF to Lap 499**_

It was the white flag lap and the lap that would get everyone in the grand stands out of their seats in hoping to see someone that they like or at least can stand win the Daytona 500, including me because I just wanted to see who would win and whoever did did deserve the win very much. I looked over at one of the turns and saw that there was a crash with my father and Schrader and my heart sank. I saw crashes like that on TV and knew that the person involved would be alright, but I didn't have trust in this one.

"Shea?" Theresa asked noticing the change of expression on my face, and when I didn't respond, "Shea?" She asked again and by the second time she said my name, my eyes started to tear up, and especially more when I saw a stretcher pulled by the medical staff pull up beside Dale's busted car and when I saw that, I ran away from my mom in search of the ambulance. "Shea!" Theresa yelled to get my attention but it was no use.

Few minutes of searching for the ambulances, I ended up finding Jr. and I instantly ran up to him and hugged him and just cried. Few minutes of me just crying, I had enough courage to look up at him and asked, "How's Daddy?"

He probably knew what had happened so he bent down so that he was at eye level with me and whispered loud enough so I can hear, "He didn't make it,"

I knew what that phrase meant and I just hugged Jr. again and started to cry. The one race that I do go that wasn't in the summer, it just happened to be my fathers last race, and I have my father's last words running through my mind _Yes, and I love you too sweetie._

"Why did God have to take Daddy away from us?" I asked in between cries.

"I don't know Shea," Dale said.

"It wasn't his time yet," I said in between cries.

Dale lifted me off of his shoulder and had his eyes deadly focused on mine. "Shea, listen to me, alright?" He asked and I could only nod. "Dad might be gone from us, but that doesn't mean that you can't have a father figure in your life," He said.

"What do you mean Dale?" I asked.

"I promised this to Theresa when you were born, if anything would happen to Dad making him…be gone from this Earth, then I would be the father that you were supposed to have growing up," Dale said.

I stopped crying for a few moments only to force out a, "Really?"

"Yeah, I believe that every child should have some form of parentship in their life, and even though I'm treating myself without a father, I'm making sure that you should have some form of it," Dale said as he hugged me again.

"Thanks Dale," I whispered into his ear and continued crying.

_**Me: RIP 'The Intimidator' Dale Earnhardt—April 29, 1951-February 18, 2001. You would never be forgotten. #3 Forever :'( Read and review**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Theresa?" Dale asked as he caught up with Theresa.

"There you are Dale, you seen Shea?" She asked.

"She's in my coach crying," Dale said as him and Theresa were walking over there. "Look, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure," Theresa said.

"I know Shea's thirteen years old, but I want her to travel with me," Dale said.

"But she needs her schooling, she's just thirteen," Theresa said.

"Theresa, with her going back to school after a situation like this, she'll be made fun of for sure," Dale said.

"She wasn't getting made fun of for anything," Theresa said.

"Damn it, she was being called a stupid ass redneck just because of Dad, imagine her going back knowing that every kid that she knows watched this race and knowing damn well over Dad's death?" Dale asked.

"Whatever the case may be, she is still going back to school, maybe she'll be with you during the summer like she was doing before?" Theresa offered. "but if she happens to be progressing for the worse, maybe I'll give you a call and have her be with you until she gets better?" She offered again.

"Fine," Dale said after a few moments of thinking. When they reached his coach, Dale went inside and found me lying on the coach in there looking at the ceiling. I looked at him and asked, "Guess I should leave, huh?"

"Unfortunately yes sis," Dale said.

I got up off of the coach and hugged him for what it felt like the millionth time and said, "Bye Dale,"

"Bye Shea, love you," He said as he kissed the top of my head and I left the coach.

_**Next Day—Kannapolis, North Carolina**_

Wearing a Hello Kitty Pirate Black and White Striped Tank Top, black acid wash skinny jeans and white and neon red checkered flats and my hair in a pony tail, I entered my elementary school for another day of school. I walked to my locker and was trying to open it when I felt a thousand eyes staring dead on me. I turned around and saw the 'Fakes' as I would like to called, Amelia, Beth and Kandice.

"Is there a reason why all three of your fake eyes are staring at me?" I asked.

"Actually we were meaning to tell you something," Beth said. "We're sorry about the passing of your father,"

"Seriously?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah—in a good way, NASCAR has gotten rid of one of their worst drivers ever," Amelia said with a laugh but I couldn't take it anymore as I pounce on Amelia and started beating the living daylights out of her for a few minutes before the principal came into the picture and separated the both of us. "Who started this?" She asked and me and Amelia pointed to the other.

"Amelia, office NOW!" The principal yelled at her and her, Kandice and Beth left the scene. The principal turned to me and whispered, "Sorry about your father's death Shea,"

I only nodded because I couldn't speak at the moment.

"Now head off to class, and if you have the need to leave at any time, you're more than welcome to," The principal said as I walked to my first period Math class.

"Hello Shea," The teacher Miss. Apple said as she saw me walk through the door and sat in my normal seat at the back of the class. "Hey ma'am," I said with a slight nod from my head.

_**FF To After School**_

When the bell rang signalling that school was over, I was more than relieved as I walked out of my last period Science class and to my locker where I got my stuff and was about to leave.

I was walking home listening to my iPod, but more specifically to the song _Loose Yourself _by _Eminem. _When I entered the home, I took one of the earbuds out of my ears and heard Theresa ask, "How was school today Shea?"

"Surprisingly good Mom," I said as I took off my shoes and walked straight upstairs to my room and closed the door. I placed my bag on the floor and just laid on my bed wanting to cry, but i felt that I actually ran out of tears on Sunday.

_Knock knock "Shea?" _I heard Theresa asked.

"Yeah?" I asked and I heard the door open and close and Theresa walk over to my bed, sat on the edge of it and rubbed my side that was facing her soothingly. "Shea, it's going to be all right,"

"No, it's not," I said instantly sitting up and facing her. "It wasn't his time to leave yet," I said about to cry.

"Everyone has to leave this Earth sooner or later, it's just that God wanting your father to leave earlier than expected," Theresa said.

"But I at least wanted Dad to stay alive when I got married," I said extremely sadly.

"I don't think he wanted you to get married anyways because he didn't want to be the guy that would want to give away his daughter," Theresa said.

"Then how do you explain me and him actually planning my wedding whenever he was off fully when I was around six or seven?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"There's papers on my computer desk, all the wedding plans and everything," I said as I was sitting where my knees were pulled up to my chest and I put my head down and cried. Theresa got off of the bed and walked to my computer desk where there were a stack of papers. She sat on the computer chair and looked at the sheets where she saw my future wedding dress where the top of the dress was a corset style with diagonal lines and sparkles and on the back of that was printed the number 3 (that was Dale's idea, not mine but I liked it) and the bottom of the dress was the traditional ball gown dress with sparkles and designs of doves on them, the design of the church and the reception you named it, I have it already planned out. Theresa put the papers back on the computer desk and said, "You wanted to be married for a long time, huh?"

I only nodded a yeah because I was too busy crying.

"Look Shea, maybe your father wanted it to be like this," Theresa said.

"No he didn't," I said looking up at her. "Did you actually ask Dad if he wanted to die out there on the freaking track, a track that took him a bunch of freaking years to win?" I asked with anger rising in my voice.

Theresa was silent before getting up and just leaving my room, leaving me to lie back on the bed and cry.

_**Living Room**_

Theresa walked back into the living room and picked up the phone and dialled the first number that came into her mind.

"_What's up Theresa?" _Dale asked as he picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Dale—you were right, Theresa needs to be on the road with you," Theresa said.

"_See what I told you?" _Dale asked.

"It wasn't by what you said out there at Daytona yesterday," Theresa said and not knowing that I walked out of my room and stood in the doorway into the living room she continued, "I just think that with the major stress that has been placed on her shoulders about this would just send her into a downward spiral and I'm afraid it would hit the point that she might take her own life,"

"_That bad, huh?" _Dale asked.

"Try dealing with a death at thirteen years old," Theresa pointed out.

"_Dealing with death is bad for anybody—but worse if you're a child," _Dale said.

"See?" Theresa asked. "and I feel that she has more of a personal connection with you than she does with me," She added.

"_What about Kelley?" _Dale asked referring to the third child in the family Kelley Earnhardt.

"She's off to school and doesn't get to see Shea as much as she wants to, so I think she more of a connection with you than she does with me because we both know that she had a personal bond going on with your father and I think she needs to have that one guy in her life to tell her if everything would be all right or not," Theresa said.

"_and I'm that guy, huh?" _Dale asked.

"Yeah," Theresa said.

It took Dale a few minutes to think of something to say before offering, "_Look, I'm going to be back home next week because there's going to be a race in Rockingham so how about you bring her there and then she can come with me on the road,"_

"That sounds good, I'm just going to tell her it, alright?" Theresa asked.

"_Alright, talk to you soon," _Dale said before him and Theresa hung up on their respective ends then Theresa called up my school.

"_Kannapolis Elementary, how may we help you?" _The secretary asked.

"Hello, Miss Pennington?" Theresa asked. "This is Theresa Earnhardt,"

"_Miss Earnhardt, how are you doing with the loss of your husband?" _Miss Pennington asked knowing well about the situation that happened yesterday.

"I'm dealing with it one step at a time, listen, I need to talk to you about Shea," Theresa said.

"_All right, what is it?" _She asked.

"Well, she's not dealing with the loss of her father well and she needs to be with someone that she has a very personal connection well, which would have to be her brother, so I need to have her pulled out of the school until she can deal with this," Theresa said.

"_But it's her last year here before she graduates, are you sure?" _Miss Pennington asked.

"Yeah," Theresa said.

"_If you say so," _Miss Pennington said as her and Theresa hung up on their respective ends.

"Mom?" I asked startling Theresa.

"Shea, I guess you hears what you need to hear huh?" Theresa asked and I only nodded. "Look, this is going to be for the best," Theresa said as she bent down to my level and hugged me and I only could nod because I couldn't speak at the current moment then tears came down my eyes once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midnight**_

I couldn't sleep as I was just lying on my bed wide awake not having the courage to sleep, so I got off of the bed and turned on my light and saw the clock was flashing _12:19 AM. _I looked around my room, but more specifically the area where my computer desk was. I walked over to it and sat on the chair and turned on my radio where the song _The Crow and the Butterfly _by _Shinedown _was softly playing (but loud enough so that I can hear)then I looked at the pictures that were on the wall. I sighed a sad sigh and took one of the pictures off of the wall and looked straight at it. It was a photo of me when I was five during Christmas and my father took me to visit the mall Santa and he wanted a photo with the both of us in it. I smiled at that photo and put it down on the desk and had another one.

The second picture was actually a picture that I drew when I was old enough to hold a crayon stably (that was when I was two) and I drew the first thing that came into my mind which was a flower, but the greatest thing about this one (at least in my eyes) was I showed my father it (it was at his first off weekend of the season) and he took it and actually autographed –didn't tell me anything, just told me it in an autograph, which it was still easily readable which it states _Beautiful picture Shea. You should be an artist when you grow older. XOXO Luv u, Dale Earnhardt._

I couldn't help but smile at that photo as I placed it down on the desk beside the Christmas one, and when I heard

_**I never thought you'd slip away  
>I guess I was just a little too late<strong>_

I had to fight back the tears from falling down my cheeks as I picked up another photo which happened to be during the summer when I was seven and I had the privilege to take a photo with the infamous black 3 car, that would've been the best day of my life so far. I couldn't look at the photos anymore as I took all of them down and placed them in the nearest drawer which was usually meant for stuff that I wanted to not see for the rest of my life. When I took all of the photos off of the wall and placed 'em in the drawer, I ran a finger along the part of the wall where the pictures were just a few seconds ago and there was actually dust. "That long, huh?" I asked myself as I looked down at the desk and decided to go on my laptop, but more importantly on my Facebook (yes, I'm 13 and has a Facebook. Wanna sue?) and wrote this note.

_**RIP Daddy :'(  
>By: Shea Earnhardt. Monday, 19 February 2001<strong>_

_Words cannot explain  
>how much you mean to me<br>nothing could ever compare  
>or even ever be<em>

_You're my papa, my one and only  
>you're my leaning post<br>although I love my family  
>you're the one I love most<em>

_Even though you may be leaving  
>you'll still be in my heart<br>you'll always be real close  
>even though we're far apart<em>

_While you're in heaven, please watch over me  
>and help me as I grow<br>you have taught me so much  
>but there is still so much more to know<em>

_I'm not going to say good-bye  
>or that I can't go on<br>I'll say I love you, and see you later  
>even though you're gone<em>

_I love you papa, more than you'll ever know  
>I know you'll be in heaven as a shining star<br>no matter how far away you seem  
>heaven is never too far<em>

_**Song: The Crow and the Butterfly  
>Artist: Shinedown<strong>_

_**I painted your room at midnight  
>so I'd know yesterday was over<br>I put all your books on the top shelf  
>even the one with the four leaf clover<strong>_

_**Man, I'm getting older  
>I took all your pictures off the wall<br>and wrapped them in a newspaper blanket  
>I haven't slept in what seems like a century<br>and now I can barely breathe**_

_**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
>dandelions lost in the summer skies<br>when you and I were getting high as outer space  
>I never thought you'd slip away<br>I guess I was just a little too late**_

_**Your words still serenade me  
>your lullabies won't let me sleep<br>I've never heard such a haunting melody  
>oh, it's killing me<strong>_

_**You know I can barely breathe**_

_**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
>dandelions lost in the summer skies<br>when you and I were getting high as outer space  
>I never thought you'd slip away<br>I guess I was just a little too late**_

_**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
>dandelions lost in the summer skies<br>when you and I were getting high as outer space  
>I never thought you'd slip away<strong>_

_**Like a crow chasing the butterfly  
>dandelions lost in the summer skies<br>when you and I were getting high as outer space  
>I never thought you'd slip away<br>I guess I was just a little too late**_

_**Just a little too late**_

I was just about to log of Facebook and try to get some sleep, someone instantly commented on this, and it was my baby friend (and by that, I mean we were friends since we were in diapers) Michelle.

**Michelle Betsey: D: I just heard about this now bestie, so fucking sorry D': Hope you're doing all right ? (yn) :$ Shea, if u need anybody 2 talk 2, u no I'm just a shout away, and IDC if I don't know what happened (total no offence whatsoever), but I'll just listen while you vent your feelings out.**

**Shea Earnhardt: Thank you Michelle :), thanks for being there for me when all my other friends decides to leave me because of this, so thanks for being there :) **

I logged off of Facebook, shut off my iPod, went and shut off the light and entered my bed and tried to fall asleep…which was successful.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FF to February 25**_

"Shea?" Theresa asked at around eleven thirty on Sunday morning as she lightly knocked on the door of my bedroom and slightly opened the door to see me asleep.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily as I didn't leave my bed.

"Pack up, I'm dropping you off at Rockingham," Theresa said.

"You're letting me go see another race?" I asked as I actually sat up in my bed this time and faced my mother.

"Yeah—but remember I'm letting you go spend time with Jr.," Theresa said before walking away. I sighed and rolled out of my bed and walked to my bathroom where I saw my brown hair was a huge ball of frizz and my eyes were bright red from all of the crying. I touched the area around my eye and it was sensitive to the touch. "This is somewhat bad," I commented as I went searching for cover-up and put that around the eye. When that was done, I proceeded to do my makeup which was dark black mascara, Black and Silver Bi-Color Eyeliner, Purple Ecstasy Baked Eye Shadow and Pink Lip Stain.

When I finished that, I went and brushed my hair which took a freaking while because it was just a huge fall of frizz. "Hate my hair in the morning," I commented while brushing it. When I was done that, I walked back out to my bedroom to my closet and got out a Garfield Attack Hug Girls T-Shirt, Tripp Black Red Plaid Chain Pants and white flats. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Theresa placed a bowl of Frosted Flakes on the table. I sat down in front of it and started to eat.

"So after breakfast you're going to pack, right?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah Mom," I said with a slight roll of my eyes, but luckily she didn't catch that because she would really bitch at me if I did stuff like that, she says that I'm being 'rude' and 'inconsiderate' for what people have to say, which I find to be complete bull.

When I was done my breakfast, I put the dirty dish in the sink and walked back to my room and packed some clothes and any important necessities into my Yak Pak White Multi Star Print Backpack.

As soon as I was done that, I walked back downstairs instantly hearing Theresa asking, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I said as I walked out of the door and straight to my mom's car. When Theresa entered it, she started the engine, pulled out of the parking lot and was well onto her destination, and by then I instantly started listening to my iPod or more specifically to the song _Every Lie _by _My Darkest Days._

_**So where did you sleep the night before?  
>I doubt that your phone was dyin'<br>I'm supposed to believe that was what you wore  
>Said you were alone I don't buy it<br>Now I can't stay**_

_**Surrounded by every lie that won't come true  
>Now you wanna take this time, well why would you?<br>think you're gonna make it right, but how could you?  
>So I can't stay, surrounded by (surrounded by) every lie<strong>_

_**You might as well just stop crying  
>it doesn't mean much to me anymore<br>a little too late to start trying  
>I'm taking this love off of life support<br>now I can't stay**_

_**Surrounded by every lie that won't come true  
>Now you wanna take the time, well why would you?<br>Think you're gonna make it right, but how could you?  
>So I can't stay, surrounded by (surrounded by) every lie<strong>_

_**Surrounded by every lie that won't come true  
>Now you wanna take the time, well why would you?<br>Think you're gonna make it right, but how could you?  
>So I can't stay, surrounded by (surrounded by) every lie<strong>_

_**Trying to un-do the love that I'm tied too  
>who haven't you lied to?<strong>_

_**With every lie that won't come true  
>now you wanna take the time, well why would you?<br>Think you,re gonna make it right, but how could you?  
>so I can't stay surrounded by no I can't stay, surrounded by (surrounded by) every lie<strong>_

**FF 1 hour and 40 minutes later**

"Shea, wake up sweetie," Theresa said calmly as she was gently shaking me awake. I woke up to the song _Get This Party Started _by _Pink _playing on my iPod as I shut off my iPod. "We're here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the next off weekend," Theresa said in a sincere sad voice as she hugged me almost squishing me to death.

"Mom," I started. "Can you _not _like try to murder your child here," I finished.

"Oh," Theresa said at the thought then let go of me. "Sorry sweetie. Have fun, and don't annoy Dale too much," She said.

"He's the one that annoys me, not the other way around," I said with a smile on my face as I got out of the car.

"Hey sis," Dale said as he instantly met up with me.

"Hey bro," I said, but wasn't expecting Dale to pick me up and give me a piggy back ride. "You seriously giving me a piggy back ride?" I asked.

"Yeah—last time I gave you one was like when you were six, bout time to give you one again seven years later," Dale said.

"But don't forget that when I was six, I ended up giving you a bunch of bruises on your back and nail marks," I pointed out.

"That hurted by the way," Dale said as he was taking me to his coach.

"Hurted?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever, you know what I mean," Dale said and I just only laughed. Just by those few moments with Dale actually made me like a normal girl again. Should I thank Dale though three years later for me meeting my soon-to-be boyfriend though?


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: The phone number(s) used in this chapter and possibly for the rest of this story are not real—just to let everyone who is reading this know.**_

_**FF to September 12, 2004**_

"Happy Sweet 16 Shea," London said with happiness in her voice.

Me, her along with Aimee, Carmen, Liliana, Tyra and Madison were hanging out at pit road at Richmond International Raceway in Richmond, Virginia and it was a great day for my because it was my sixteenth birthday, I wanted it to keep it to myself and Jr., but with the likes of Aimee, Carmen, Liliana, Tyra, Madison and London, they wouldn't do something like that and insisted to throw at least _something _for me knowing that I was the youngest one in the group.

"Thanks London," I said with a small smile on my face and placed my hands in my Grey Crop Top Zip Hoodie which I got from Aimee (who surprisingly knew my size which was a small), which went along with my Machine Black and Grey Tie Dye Wash Destroyed Skinny Jeans and Black and Grey Strap Wedge Shoes.

Three years of being on the road can do a lot to a person—either the good for the bad, but for me it was good. Being with my brothers did real wonders for me, it actually made me be….well, me, instead of some depressed person. Well, I had my depressing moments here and there, but other than that, I was normal. Then I ended up being friends with Aimee, Liliana, Tyra, Madison, Carmen and London when they're respective brothers Tony, Kasey, Kurt, Kyle, Jimmie, Jamie and Kevin were in this sport already or just starting out, and we've been great friends ever since.

"So how is the school situation at home?" Madison asked knowing that I had to go to school still along with her—reason why she was here because she goes to the odd race here and there but usually goes to the hometown tracks in Fontana and Sonoma, California, and I'm guessing that Richmond is one of those 'odd time' tracks.

"Well, my Mom thinks that I'm having a great time spending it with Dale over here that she sort of thought that it would be a good idea to drop me out of school because she knew that when I came back then the insults would come up again and she doesn't want me to deal with that," I replied.

"Insults?" Carmen asked with a raised eyebrow. "What insults?"

"Well, I get insults over my father being the 'Kind of Rednecks' and that people are glad that he's dead because he was one of the worst NASCAR driver that ever step foot in the sport and all that," I said with sadness in my voice.

"Shea, listen here," Liliana started. "If it wasn't for your father, then I wouldn't even be interested in watching this sport," She continued.

"Yeah—and if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't even know what greatness even means," Carmen said.

"You guys mean that?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't be sad—especially since it's your birthday," Aimee said with a huge smile on her face making everyone laugh. Yeah, Aimee was the type of girl that would bring any happiness to anyone who was unhappy—and the type of girl that can only express the happy emotion, she's never sad or ever angry, and if she somehow is, she can never express it good.

I ended up having a small smile on my face as we were continuing walking down pit road. I turned my head slightly to my left and stopped dead in my tracks while the other six girls kept on walking.

Why did I stop? Well, because I saw a very cute guy that had short light brown hair and was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black sweatshirt, baggy fading blue jeans and black Converse low top sneakers. I kept staring at him sort of acting like I was a person seeing my favourite celebrity.

"Shea?" Tyra asked as she noticed me not with them and ran up to me. "Whatcha seeing?"

"Who _is _that guy?" I asked pointing at the guy and thinking that I'm lucky that he ain't noticing me or Tyra for that matter.

"I think that's one of the new rookies," Tyra said.

"Do you know his name because he's fine as hell," I said still looking at him.

"Nope, sorry young stuff," Tyra said poking fun at my age.

"Why are you guys not with us?" Carmen asked as her and the rest of the girls walked up to us.

"I think Shea's found herself a cutie," Tyra said with a small smirk on her face then I slapped her arm. "Shut up Busch," I said with a playful glare.

"Well, it _is _true," Tyra said.

"Who?" Aimee asked. I pointed to the guy that I saw and the other girls looked and it was Madison that spoke up, "His name is Carl, can't remember his last name though unfortunately,"

"Well, he sounds like he's from the South," I commented.

"He's actually from Columbia, Missouri," Carmen said.

"How do you know?" Liliana asked.

"Jamie told me," Carmen started. "and he also lives four hours away from me and Jamie," She added referring to that she and him lives in Joplin, Missouri.

"Huh, a Missouri cutie, I like those guys the most," I commented. "but he's probably too old for me," I added sadly.

"Hey—it never hurts to talk to him," Madison offered.

"He doesn't even know who the hell I am, probably assume I'm just some fan or something," I said.

"Just go talk to him," Carmen said. "We'll be waiting," She added.

I sighed, looked at my shoes before walking over hearing the slight cheers of encouragement from the other girls.

When I reached over to him, he knew that something was behind him so he turned around. His face was more cuter up close because he had a face that was fit for a child and the cutest pair of blue eyes ever, and right then and there I felt like I wanna collapse because of the weakness in my knees and my legs were going to give out on me any minute.

"Hi, I heard that you were new around so I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Shea," I said in the necest tone that I had (that wasn't fake) and stook my hand out for a handshake.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman, my name's Carl," He said accepting the handshake.

When our hands let go, he asked, "So what brings a beautiful young woman to a racetrack like Richmond?"

"Oh, I know someone on the circuit and I'm just traveling with him," I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders as I was playing with a string on my sweater.

Carl was about to say something else but someone was calling his name from a distance, which looked like either a crew guy or his crew chief. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to go," He said as he grabbed a Sharpie and grabbed my arm. He pushed the sleeve of the sweater up to my elbow and wrote something on it. "I hope I get to see your beautiful face soon hopefully?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, hopefully," I replied as he let go of my arm, gave me a slight smile and ran over to who wanted to talk to him.

My feet felt like they were glued to the ground as I kept looking at the sights in front of me acting like as I was in my own world instead of the crazy one that I would sort of love to call my reality.. "Shea?" Liliana asked as she and the rest of the girls walked up and around me. "Hello?" She asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Earnhardt," She added.

"Wh-what?" I asked as I snapped back into what was around me.

"Well, tell us the details," Madison said.

"Nothing that much important, we just introduced each other and nothing that much went on," I said.

"What did you guys say to each other?" Carmen asked.

"Nothing important, introduced each other, he complimented me, he wrote something down on my arm and walked away because someone wanted to talk to him," I said.

"What did he compliment you on?" Aimee asked.

"Just called me beautiful," I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"Awwhe," The other girls said in unison and couldn't help to roll my eyes at that.

"What did he write on your arm?" Tyra asked as she grabbed my arm and instantly smiled at it. "What did he write?" The other girls (besides me) ask as they crowded around my arm like it was something very interesting. "Awwhee," They said again.

"What?" I asked as I took my arm away and saw and had my eyes instantly widen a bit.

_**289-458-7826. Txt or call it up cutie ;)**_

"Holy snap," I commented.

"and your sixteen, right?" London asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, why would I lie about my age to you guys?" I asked.

"Good point, and this guy has got to be around twenty something years old," Aimee said.

"Probably," I said.

"If any possible relationship is going to happen between the two of you, how would it work out, there is like possibly a huge age difference between the two of you guys," Liliana said.

"Hey, there was an age difference between Romeo and Juliet and they turned out all right," I said.

"There was a four year difference between the two and they killed themselves because their parents wouldn't let them see each other," London said.

"Oh yeah," I said. I failed English in the fifth grade so I didn't get the concept of the Shakespeare play.

"and if it did somehow work out, how would Jr. take it?" Carmen asked.

I thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Shit fuck, forgot about him,"

"Why am I the one who point this type of things to you or to anyone for that matter?" Carmen asked with a little jokiness in her voice making all of us laugh.

"Wait?" Madison asked as she stopped her laughter. "Does Carl know that you're sixteen?"

"No," I said. "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Depends on how you look at it, it's good for you because you could possibly pursue a relationship with the kid without him knowing your age and without you knowing his age, but bad for other people who thinks that an adult at an age that I don't even know dating a sixteen year old is bad," Madison said.

"and it's seriously bad for Carl if Jr. finds this out because one day Carl would be starting his stock car career in NASCAR and the next he's buried six feet under ground and all of us would attend his funeral and the cause of death would be very pissed off older brother trying to protect his younger sister," Liliana said.

"Oh damn," I commented.

"Now, let's continue walking and find something interesting to do while celebrating a sixteenth birthday," London said as the group of girls continue to walk down pitroad.


End file.
